Count the Stars
by Crystal the Demon-Touched
Summary: When you’ve had your heart broken one too many times, what do you say to the person who you trusted with your heart, and broke it? (SasuNaru, shounen-ai)
1. chapter 1

Author: Crystal the Demon-Touched  
  
Title: Count the Stars  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, angst  
  
Parings: Sasu/Naru  
  
Summary: When you've had your heart broken one too many times, what do you say to the person who you trusted with your heart, and broke it? (Sasu/Naru, shounen-ai)  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  


* * *

  
You walk out on him, storming away angrily. You know he'll follow you. He always does. He'll hug you, tell you he's sorry, ask you to forgive him, wipe away the tears. This isn't the first time this has happened. You wish it could be the last.  
  
"Naruto!" There's his voice calling you back, pleading for you to stop. You stop. You never were strong enough to say no to him. He catches up to you, grabbing onto your arm and spinning you around. He hugs you close, wipes away your tears.  
  
You push away, shaking your head. You can't be happy with him anymore. "No, Sasuke, I-I can't do this."  
  
"W-why not?" His voice is breaking. You know he's crying, but you just close your eyes and try not to look at him. You always were a sucker for tears, willing to promise the person the world and back again if they would just stop crying. "I can try harder I promise. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."  
  
"This isn't the first time," you say, though you know it'll make no difference.  
  
"I know, and am so sorry." He grabs you by the shoulders, tilting your face up and kissing you. You push him away, glaring at him.  
  
"How can you expect me to go on living after what I saw? How can you kiss me like you still love me? If you loved me, why would you hurt me like that? How can you kiss her . . . like you kiss me?" you question, not really wanting nor expecting an answer.  
  
You glance down at his hand, looking for the ring you exchanged with him you'd first found love in him. The promise ring. He had promised that he would wear it to remind him of his love for you, and never take it off, unless it was over. He wasn't wearing it. You hadn't really expected him to. You pick up his hand, slipping your own ring onto his finger. He's silent as he watches you.  
  
"If you can't wear your ring to remind you of your love for me, wear my ring to remind you of MY love for YOU. 'Cause guess what, Sasuke? I don't need a ring to remind me of who my heart belongs to."  
  
"Naruto," he whispers, voice thick with tears.  
  
"Go back to your date," you reply, voice thick with venom.  
  
"Naruto, please." He's pleading with you. You lift your eyes back up to look straight into his.  
  
"Why do you do it? Do like having to make me prove how much I love you? Are you so egotistical that you like making me show that I can't live without you? Do you take joy in knowing that I'd die for you? Do you laugh inside knowing that you'll never love me, never even come close to loving me the way I love you? Do you get some sick, twisted humor in owning me, body, mind, soul, and heart?"  
  
"You think . . . oh, God," he stumbles out, seeming truly surprised. But you've seen how good an actor he can be. You turn your back on him, staring at the night sky, so thick with stars that there seems to be more white than blue.  
  
"Ask me how many times I've had my heart broken, Sasuke," you tell him. He doesn't reply. "Ask me, I want you to know."  
  
"How many times?" He sounds choked up, as if breaking down just speaking to you.  
  
"Count the stars." With those final parting words, you leave him. You leave the town where you grew up. The friends you had to struggle to make. Your first love. But you gladly leave it all behind for the chance to come back, to show him that you didn't need him. To show him how much he lost. And you'll need your ring back. That may sound a little like revenge. But hey, all's fair in love and war.  
  
And this is both.  
  


* * *

  
Questions? Comments? Complaints? Review by click below. Thanx for reading. Sorry if I made you cry. If it makes you feel any better, I made myself cry too.  
  
Crys 


	2. chapter 2

Author: Crystal the Demon-Touched  
  
Title: Count the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I saw nothing, I know nothing, I own nothing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Naruto slung his body over a fallen log, sighing as he ventured farther into the forest, leading him away from the life that he had known for so long. He had decided not to take a lot with him, some clothes and the money he'd been saving up for awhile. Pausing, he glanced back, catching a glimpse of the village through the trees.  
  
"Have a nice life," he whispered, turning back around and striding forward, more convinced than ever that he had to leave. They would survive without him.  
  
Just before nightfall, he stumbled into another village. The hustle and bustle of everyday life that Naruto had become so accustomed to welcomed him there. He smiled, taking a deep breath. He wove his way skillfully to the nearest inn, stepping with practice through the large crowds.  
  
"One room please," he said to the innkeeper. The man nodded, taking Naruto's money and handing him a key. Naruto hurried up the stairs to his room, quickly unlocking the door and steeping inside. He dropped his bag on the floor, throwing himself on the bed, sighing into the mattress. He fell asleep listening to the muted sounds from below in the tavern.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He sat up and stretched, waking up to a new day. Calmly, he changed his clothes and made his way downstairs for some breakfast. He ordered an omelet and sat down at the counter beside another person who looked about his age. His hair was a spiky brown-red, and his eyes were sunken, too deep.  
  
"Hi," Naruto started up a conversation cheerfully. "I'm Naruto, you are . . . ?" he asked. The boy looked at him calmly.  
  
"Gaara."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Do you live here?" He asked.  
  
"No, passing through," he murmured, voice soft, as if he never yelled.  
  
"Me too, where you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere, anywhere, everywhere," Gaara replied vaguely, his annoyance slightly waning in the face of Naruto's cheerfulness.  
  
"Cool, I'm headed somewhere where I can be me," Naruto said, determined to make friends with the stoic boy.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to be you anywhere?"  
  
"Because some people don't like who I am inside and they shun me," Naruto replied, not letting his companion's questions faze him.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't know," Naruto's voice softened, eyes saddening. He was saved from saying anything else when his omelet appeared. He grinned, digging into the meal, subconsciously aware of a pair of eyes watching him eat.  
  
The two boys continued to talk, their thoughts and feelings and beliefs conflicting in every way possible. Gaara refused to care what the world thought of him, while Naruto always worried about what people thought of him. But through their sharing of memories and thoughts and ideas, they did find one thing they did agree on, though neither was willing to go into much detail.  
  
Love did not conquer all. They may not be smart, or very mature, but they knew this for a fact.  
  
~~~~~  
  
This story was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I got too many reviews saying to continue. So, hope you liked. I'll post the next chapter soon . . . hopefully. *Grins*  
  
Crystal the Demon-Touched 


	3. chapter 3

After several hours of talking, debating, and arguing, the two decided to go their separate ways.

"I hope to see you again," Naruto said, shaking Gaara's hand as he stood up to leave.

Gaara nodded, "Same," a spark of kinship flared in his eyes. As they prepared to depart, Naruto noticed that Gaara was planning to head in the direction of Konoha.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, eyes gently pleading.

"Sure," Gaara replied easily.

"If you head in that direction for awhile," Naruto pointed towards Konoha, "You'll get to the town of Konoha. When you get there, could you please tell Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto said he'll be back."

Gaara nodded, and without another word, walked off, appearing to disappear into the jungle.

Naruto watched his fading form, and with a familiar determined glint in his eye, headed out again. He wandered for the better part of three days, sleeping high in trees. After a time, he came upon a tiny village. Looking for an inn, he came upon a girl his age and stopped.

"Excuse me, miss," he asked, "but do you know where I can find an inn?" The girl smiled brilliantly.

"Of course, my father owns the only one in town," with that, she began leading him towards the inn. Following her, he looked around him. The village seemed so cut off from the rest of the world, so secluded. No taint of bloodshed and war seemed to touch the place.

He stayed the night at the inn, the food was delicious and the girl, Ray's, father, was kind to him like so few people had been. In the morning he was talking to a maid about the origins of the village when he discovered why they seemed so secluded. A small band of villagers from a neighboring town had moved out to escape the stains of war and chaos. Legend said that only people of brightest character could find the town.

He stayed a few more days, which turned into a few more weeks, which turned into months, and before he knew it, he barely thought of Konoha and Sasuke and the past he had left behind.

He had finally found a place where he could be himself.

It was a joyous day when he decided to stay and live at the village. The villagers all loved Naruto, he was kind and though slightly obnoxious, made him all the more lovable.

The next month he married Ray, the girl he'd fallen in love with when he'd first walked into the town. The ceremony was beautiful, white roses bloomed everywhere and Ray looked never more beautiful. Her long black hair wrapped in a veil and slim figure dressed in her mother's wedding dress. Deep brown eyes, gazed lovingly on the figure of the groom.

The new couple was amazingly happy. Each day was enjoyed to the fullest of its potential and Ray's father built them a beautiful cottage on the edge of the village as Naruto worked at a small blacksmith's shop as an apprentice.

Everyday was spent in happiness. Nighttimes were spent basking under the glory of the moon. Their cottage was scented with the spices Ray grew in her garden, and their joyousness was supplemented by their affection for each other.

Full moons were spent dancing under the stars, and Naruto often surprised his wife with gifts. Naruto soon became known as the man all women would like to have as a husband. He was nice and kind and affectionate.

But sometimes happiness is merely a cover for a deeper sadness. Ray soon became pregnant. It was then that Naruto noticed his seal had started to fade on his stomach. Deciding to say nothing, for his wife still knew nothing of the Kyuubi, he continued to be joyous at the imminent approach of another addition to their family.

It was nine months since Naruto's departure from Konoha and his wife was five months pregnant. The seal had all but disappeared completely, and he could no longer feel the Kyuubi in his thoughts.

But then, the town received another visitor. A young male with brown-red hair and circles under his eyes. Gaara had finally found the town where Naruto was staying at. Receiving directions from a townsperson, he made his way to the couple's cottage. Knocking on the door, he was surprised when Ray opened the door, quite obviously pregnant.

"I'm looking for Naruto," he said, confused.

"Oh, hello, please, come inside," she said, letting him in. "Naruto's at work right now, but I'm sure he'll be glad to have a visitor." Gaara was charmed by the woman's kind smile, but confused as to how she knew Naruto.

"Are you . . . Naruto's wife?" he asked bluntly as they seated themselves on the chairs that occupied the living room.

"Yes, I take it you haven't seen Naruto for awhile, have you?"

"No, it's been almost a year now," he replied.

"What's your name?" she asked, leaning forward to look him directly in the eye.

"Gaara." At that second Naruto opened the door.

"Gaara?" he asked, amazement written on his face.

"Hn," Gaara replied. Ray stood up, touching Naruto gently on the shoulder.

"I'm going to have tea with Mrs. Tou, Naru-kun," she said, heading out and leaving the two in peace. Naruto sank onto a chair in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Kind wife you have," Gaara replied, evading the question.

"Gaara, why are you here?"

"Your boyfriend, Sasuke, he's, well, let's just say it's painful to watch."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He hasn't come out of his house in six months Naruto, ever since he finally realized you probably weren't coming back anytime soon. Won't talk to anyone. A doctor has to be sent make him eat. Keeps trying to kill himself."

"What?!"

"He's lost without you, Naruto. You at least owe it to him to go back and tell him what's been going on," Gaara said, eyes speaking that he was truly worried, for both Sasuke Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip, contemplating the cost of going to visit his former boyfriend. "In five months, Ray will have had the baby and I'll go visit Sasuke. I just can't leave her alone now, of all times."

Gaara stood up, eyes speaking of a bitter disappointment. "I understand, Naruto. I just hope it isn't too late by the time you get there."

"Me too," Naruto whispered.

"I'll try to tell Sasuke you'll be back." Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to Naruto. "It's amazing what love will do to a person. It turns out I've found a person who makes me care what he thinks. I believe I understand you better now. Since I've been living with him, I've felt more out-of-place, confused, humiliated, and utterly happy than any time in my entire life. I'm living in Konoha now, so I guess I'll see you when you get back." With that, Gaara left, leaving Naruto to contemplate all that he'd been told.

Four months later, Naruto was rushing his wife into a hospital as their daughter was being born. Passing the time outside in the waiting room, he fidgeted nervously. Would everything be okay? Was everyone all right? It wasn't until the doctor stepped out of the room that his nervousness piqued.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, unable to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

"Your daughter is fine, sir. She'll be fine."

"What about Ray, is she okay?" Naruto asked, still unable to be calm. The doctor cast his eyes downwards, as if avoiding this moment.

"She's not going to make it sir. There's nothing we can do," the man whispered. Shoving past him, Naruto entered the room. Gasping, he saw his wife, lying down and breathing heavily.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked, begging any gods out there that she would be alright, that she would make it.

"This . . . really is the end, isn't it, Naruto?" she said, a hint of a smile perking at her lips. "I never . . . imagined . . . going out this way."

"You're going to make it," he pleaded, sounding more and more like he was trying to convince himself.

She shook her head, black hair strewn around her. "No . . . I'm not." Taking Naruto's palm in trembling fingers, she kissed the back of it gently before leaning back and sighing and closing her eyes. "Take good care of yourself, Naruto." Her eyes fluttered open one last time to reveal red eyes like blood. The last thing Naruto remembered before he blacked out was his tear drops falling down his face and hitting her lifeless hands that were still clutching his, and the blaring of the heart monitor.

He awoke to find himself on a hospital bed himself. Breaking out into sobs as he recalled the events, his curled himself into a ball, a defensive position he hadn't used since Sasuke had last cheated on him. He form trembled with pain and suffering.

A doctor soon entered the room, carrying the only love left in Naruto's life. His daughter. He looked up to see the baby and smiled sadly as he took her into his arms. Smiling and crying at the same time, he observed her wispy blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. With a gasp, he revealed her bellybutton to see the seal of the demon fox imprinted upon it.

"No," he whispered. "Not you, why you?" he cried. The child seemed to sense his distress and scrunched up its face and whimpered quietly.

Hugging the child like a life line, he closed his eyes and drifted slowly to sleep. The only chance he had left at happiness, falling asleep in his arms.

He dreamed that night about two sets of eyes, both able to turn that haunting shade of red.

A few days later, he was leaving the hospital when a nurse passed him in the hall and touched his shoulder gently.

"I heard about your wife," she said sincerely. "I knew her, she was a good person. I know you've probably gotten a lot of this, but I'm sorry."

"Thank you, miss. That means a lot," he said, holding Vulpis, for that was her name, close.

"It was so brave of her, refusing to take any pain medicines when she was dying. Went out like a true Uchiha."

"What?"

"You didn't know? Her family is a branch family of Uchiha's. They moved away to get away from the Uchiha's penchant for violence. Changed their name and everything." Naruto gasped.

"That's why when she died she had the sharingan." The nurse merely nodded and bid him farewell, leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

A few days and a funeral later, Naruto was making his way out of town. A horse had been supplied to him by Ray's father, and Vulpis rode in front of him.

Waving goodbye, he turned away from the one place he'd every truly been able to call home. But now he was going back to Konoha, to see the one man who had stolen his heart away and taught him to love.

The horse marched it's way proudly through the gates of Konoha several days of travel later, as if it knew the precious pair it carried. Naruto guided the horse through the crowds of people. All of them watched as he headed towards the Uchiha mansion.

Hopping off, he carried the tiny baby inside and entered Sasuke's room. He was sitting up in bed, staring, lost, into a bowl of soup. Deep circles showed themselves around his eyes and he seemed much to pale and thin.

"Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke didn't lift his head. "Sasuke?"

"So you're back," Sasuke said, as if his voice was cracking for months of disuse. He finally lifted his eyes showing that they were full of tears. "Gaara said I'd lost you. If I can't have you then don't put me through the pain of having to be in your presence."

"Sasuke, I missed you," Naruto cried. Sasuke laughed, a bitter, grating laughter.

"I missed you, too." Then he set his bowl beside his bed and cried into his knees helplessly.

Naruto walked over, and still holding Vulpis, hugged Sasuke, who immediately turned and cried into Naruto's chest.

"She's dead, Sasuke. Gone forever and I couldn't save her." Naruto whispered, crying as well. Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"Who's dead, Naruto?"

"My wife, the second person I gave my heart to only to have it shattered."

"Who was the first?"

"You will always be my first, Sasuke."

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered. "I know now what it is to hurt. To feel so unloved. I can't believe I put you through that."

They hugged again, and thus began the healing process. The two decided to start over completely, as friends. Naruto and Vulpis were soon living with Sasuke, though. And a year later, they were celebrating Vulpis's first birthday, when Sasuke kissed Naruto, a signal that he was ready to dedicate himself to Naruto.

Five years later, Vulpis was six. Naruto and Sasuke had made sure never to push her into anything she didn't want to do, and always giving her the love they both had lacked as children.

Nothing could have made them happier, though, when on her sixth birthday, wearing a belly-shirt that revealed the seal her father had passed on to her, with blue eyes sparkling with the potential sharingan hiding beneath their depths, she announced that she was the best ninja ever. And when the boys her age doubted her because she was a girl, she beat them into next Tuesday.

The End!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
